Gotei 13 in the future
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: 1 bulan setelah winter war. diadakan pemilihan untuk kursi jabatan si gotei 13 yang kosong. gimana jadinya?  RnR please


**Gotei 13 in the future**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya gue! *dibankai Gin*****  
****Warning: GaJe, Abal, OOC.****  
****Main chara: Hisagi Shuuhei.****  
****OC: Tsuyoshi Inazuma.****  
****Ciri-ciri-****  
****-Rambut merah cepak.****  
****-Tinggi 180 cm.****  
****-Berat 55 kg****  
****-Hobby Online dan sangat pemalas**

ENJOY THIS FANFICTION

"Selamat pagi para Taicho dan Fukutaicho yg hadir," Sapa Yamamoto layaknya inspektur upacara yg ada disekolah Mio. 

"Pagi~," Balas semuanya tak bersemangat. 

"Mana semangat muda kalian!" Kata Yamamoto bersemangat seperti Guy Maito dan Rock Lee. 

"Yamamoto Soutaicho, bisa dipercepat!" Kata Toushiro tegas dan sangar seperti Kenpachi. 

"Ya baiklah, karena cucuku minta buru-buru. Kita mulai saja rapatnya sekarang." Yamamoto Soutaicho mempersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk. 

"Naa... Apa yang mau dibahas sekarang?" Tanya Yamamoto. 

'Dasar kakek bau tanah,' Batin semua menggerutu + sweat drops. 

-15 menit kemudian- 

"Naa... Kita akan membicarakan wakil kapten Divisi 13. Apa ada usul?" Tanya Yamamoto. 

Byakuya mengancungkan tangan, "Saya mencalonkan Rukia Kuchiki," 

Hinamori ikut mengancungkan tangan, "Saya mencalonkan kursi kedua Divisi 5, Tsuyoshi Inazuma," 

"Bagaimana Ukitake Taicho, siapa yang kamu pilih?" Tanya Yamamoto. 

Jushiro menggaruk-garuk rambut putihnya, " Bagaimana ya, saya bingung apa ada usul?" 

"Saya butuh usul. Yang bisa memberikan jalan keluar, akan mendapatkan Sake limited edition buatan PT Kuchiki Sake," Kata Yamamoto. 

Dengan cekatan, Shuuhei mengancungkan tangan. "Saya punya usul," 

"Apa?" 

"Gimana kalau kita beri tantangan seberapa kuat dia dalam kekuatan fisik maupun pikiran," Jawab Shuuhei semangat. 

"Baik, saya tunggu profosalnya besok. Sekarang, bubar," Perintah Yamamoto kembali ke sifat aslinya. 

Besok hari di Divisi 1. 

"Naa... Yamamoto Soutaicho. Ini profosalnya," Shuuhei memberi map pink terang ke Yamamoto.

-ISI PROFOSAL- 

Untuk calon Fukutaicho Divisi 13, akan diselenggarakan berbagai macam tantangan sebagai berikut.  
1. Menetap selama 5 hari di Rukongai distrik 78.  
2. Bertarung 1 lawan 1 sesama calon.  
3. Mengerjakan paperworks 5000 lembar dalam waktu 5 jam. 

Tertanda disini  
Yamamoto Soutaicho dan Hisagi Fukutaicho. 

"Hisagi Fukutaicho, beritahu Rukia secepatnya," Perintah Yamamoto. 

"Hai!" 

Besok hari Shuuhei pergi ke Karakura. Dia memakai gigai yg dibeli seharga ¥500. Dia memakai kaos putih, jaket hitam dan jeans hitam. Didepan rumah Ichigo, dia merasakan reaitsu Rukia. Shuuhei memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan reaitsu. Shuuhei naik keatas melalui pohon besar yg bertengger di depan rumah Ichigo. Saat naik tiba-tiba dia melihat pemandangan yg sangat langka yaitu- 

'Kurosaki dan Kuchiki pacaran ya,' 

Dengan semangat 45, Shuuhei memotret adegan yg dia lihat. 

'Jadi gossip panas nih,' Shuuhei mengeluarkan seringai.

Sebenarnya apa yg dilihat Shuuhei? Isshin ciuman dengan Urahara? Gak mungkin. Jadi apa? Ternyata Shuuhei melihat Ichigo melakukan french kiss dengan Rukia. Tubuh Rukia ditindih dengan Ichigo. Secepat kilat, dia ambil moment itu dengan memfotonya. Setelah puas dengan hasil jepretannya, Shuuhei pergi ke Seireitei. Atau, tepatnya pergi ke asosiasi shinigami wanita.  
*asosiasi shinigami wanita* 

"Woi... Buka pintunya!" Teriak Shuuhei sambil mengedor-gedor pintu tak berdosa itu.  
Krek... 

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Rangiku judes. 

Shuuhei malah langsung masuk lalu mengatur napasnya agar teratur. "Jadi sebenarnya Rukia-chan," Shuuhei masih mengatur napas. 

"Ada apa dengan Rukia-chan?" Tanya Yachiru semangat. 

Napas Shuuhei terputus-putus, "Rukia-chan berpacaran dengan Kurosaki-san," Jawab Shuuhei. 

Semua melongo akan jawaban Shuuhei. Kemudian Rangiku membuka mulut lagi, "Kurosaki-san yang mana? Maksudmu paman Isshin?" Tanya Rangiku innocent. 

Shuuhei sweat drops ria, "Masa Rukia-chan berpacaran dengan orang tua," Jawab Shuuhei masih sweat drops. 

"Maksudmu, Rukia-chan berpacaran dengan Ichigo-san," Isane meluruskan pembicaraan. 

"Tepat!" Shuuhei memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya pada semua anggota asosiasi shinigami wanita. "Lihat, keren kan?" Tanyanya. 

"Keren banget!" Jawab semua serempak kecuali Nemu. 

"Kamu sudah memberitahu Rukia perihal calon Fukutaicho Divisi 13?" Tanya Nemu datar. 

Shuuhei menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanan, "Mampus gue!" 

"Telepon aja Rukia," Saran Soi Fon datar. 

Yachiru memberi ide yg lebih bagus. "Shuu-chan wtw aja sama Ruki-chan," 

Shuuhei menatap Yachiru dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Terima kasih. Terus laptopnya mana?" 

"Belok kiri, terus ada pertigaan belok kanan. Abis itu terus lagi. Setelah itu belok kiri ketemu penjaga," Jawab Yachiru semangat. 

All sweat drops except Shuuhei. 

"Ada penjaga?" 

"Tanya sama penjaga dimana laptopnya," Jawab Yachiru innocent. 

GUBRAK! 

"Ada dibelakangmu Hisagi," Nemu menunjuk laptop 21 inci yg terpampang manis dibelakang Shuuhei. 

Dengan lihai, Shuuhei masuk ke page jejaring sosial fa*eb*ok. Dia telah menjadi member di jejaring itu dan mempunyai 457 friend list. (kayak gue dong) Setelah itu, Dia mencari Rukia Kuchiki di friend listnya dan mengetik sesuatu pada page Rukia. 

'Rukia, kamu besok dipanggil Soutaicho. Penting! Jaa ne' Ya, kurang lebih isinya begitu. Dengan cepat, Shuuhei log off karena takut kuotanya habis. 

"Eh kalian thanks ya. Besok gue kasih kalian sake buatan Kuchiki corp," Kata Shuuhei sebelum bershunpo. 

Rangiku hanya senyum gaje mendengar kata 'SAKE'. 

-Besok harinya di Aula Divisi 1- 

"Yamamoto Soutaicho, bolehkah saya menambah jatah sake?" Tanya Shuuhei. 

"Boleh saja," Jawab yamamoto. 

Byakuya hanya mendengus kesal. Secara, dia rugi berat. 

"Nah untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita akan memulai perlombaan untuk filler. Yang menang, akan menjadi Fukutaicho Divisi 13," Kata Yamamoto santai. 

Tsuyoshi mendengus kesal, "Saya tidak mau!" Katanya tegas dan sangar kayak Toushiro waktu membentak Yamamoto karena terlalu bertele-tele.

"Memangnya kenapa Tsuyoshi-san?" Tanya Gin pacar Mio dengan ramah. *ditabok Rangiku*

"Karena tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran saya untuk menjadi Fukutaicho," Jawab Tsuyoshi judes.

Hinamori hanya menghela napas panjang karena sedah tahu kalau bawahannya akan bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Yamamoto tegas atau lebih tepatnya penuh reaitsu yang membuat Rukia sedikit sesak.

"Saya hanya malas menjadi Fukutaicho. Karena saya sudah merasa nyaman di Divisi 5," Jawab Tsuyoshi tegas. Sepertinya reaitsu Yamamoto yang meluap-luap tidak vberpengaruh terhadapnya.

Yamamoto menghela napas panjang, "Saya sudah putuskan bahwa Rukia Kuchiki, mulai hari ini akan menjadi Fukutaicho Divisi 13," Kata Yamamoto ramah.

Setelah prosesi penyerahan lencana Fukutaicho, saatnya Rukia memberi sepatah dua kata.

"Terima kasih untuk nii-sama karena telah mencalonkanku," Byakuya hanya diam tetapi raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Untuk Ukitake Taicho yang telah membimbingku selama ini," Jushiro hanya mengembangkan senyum ramahnya.

"Dan yang terakhir untuk orang yang telah menemaniku selama ini, selalu menyelamatkanku dan dia juga yang telah memberiku semangat saat aku mulai putus asa dalam latihan bankai," Semuanya menunjukkan raut bertanya-tanya kecuali Shuuhei dan para gerombolan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

"Dia adalah shinigamiyang sekarang berstatus kekasihku yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo,"Rukia mengakhiri pidato yang sukses membuat Byakuya mendengus kesal dan semuanya masih memasang raut wajah heran. Sedangkan Ichigo memberi senyuman hangat kepada Rukia.

Shuuhei meruntuki nasibnya karena usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Tetapi mensyukuri juga karena berkat ini, dia akan diberi gratis Sake limited edition buatan perusahaan sang pembuat boneka gaje bin aneh bernama Seaweed Ambassador. *dibankai byakuya*

TBC

-omake-

Sehari kemudian.

-DIVISI 13-

Rukia: Apa? Siapa yang mendapat foto ini?

Ichigo: *tiba-tiba datang* Kenapa Rukia?

Rukia: Ini *ngasih Seireitei bulletin*

Ichigo: WTF!

Ternyata ciuman panas mereka terpampang luas di halaman utama di sertai judul

'ADEGAN HEBOH MINGGU INI'

Semenjak kejadian itu, Byakuya semakin dingin dengan Ichigo. Lalu ichigo marah besar ke Shuuheidan menyebarkan se Soul Society video ML Shuuhei dengan Nanao jika Shuuhei berani menyebarkan foto/video panasnya dengan Rukia.

Omake ed

Chap selanjutnya pemilihan Fukutaicho Divisi 10? Memangnya ada apa dengan Rangiku? Akan muncul tokoh yang tak terduga yang akan Mio munculkan. So please REVIEW! BIAR Mio semanga update kilat. (sebenarnya mustahil karena Mio sibuk banget)

So, please review!


End file.
